Red String Of Fate
by XsaffyX
Summary: Sixteen countries all intertwined, unknown to them, by one nation. They find themselves stuck in-between universe's by a strange team of not so humans. They are then unwillingly dragged into a game for there freedom yet is there another game with a lot more stakes being played underneath it : Pairings: GERITA & USUK & PRUCAN & RoChu & One-sided HRExItaly
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE -**

**.**

After the Holy Roman Empire fell all believed he was dead.

Prussia however refused to believe his baby brother died and went

off searching for him. One day when searching the lands he found a boy

identical in looks. However the boy claimed never to have heard of Holy Roman

Empire or Prussia saying he was new to the land. Prussia pretended to agree with the

small boy though still believed he was his missing baby brother. He raised the boy as his

brother not that he ever spoke of his suspicions after the day. The young boy was called Germany.

**. **

Not to far off in the distance was a boy who was the real Holy Roman Empire smirking as his plan succeeded.

The boy Prussia found was Germanic and very close in looks so was the perfect thing to send him on

his way. They would pay for this all of them nearly all my states and me were nothing but

ghosts of the past. It broke my heart to see Italy cry, to cut off the red string and

attach it to the boy who was walking off into the distance with my brother.

As I watched them fade into the distance as the sun set I made a

promise they would pay, they would all pay.

**.**

* * *

**NOTE: So I am going to explain a few things here, one the name of the storey Red String Of Fate and the string Holy Roman Empire talks about are the same thing. It was originally a Chinese folklore but you see it in Japan as well it is said that a goddess comes down and ties a red string between you and your lover when you are born it is like soul mates. Two that the revenge and reasons why will be explained later in the storey but for representations like France and Liechtenstein it should be quite easy to guess if you know their history.**


	2. Façade

**Holy Roman Empire**

I watched them from above smirking at their mistakes all this time I had been waiting for the perfect moment to present itself. I did not want to ruin their lands no I planned for it to be the other way around. I had been biding my time going through the plan, honing my skills. Making sure all servants under me were complacent and of use. At first it was just France, Prussia, Germany and Liechtenstein that my furry was aimed at like a flaming arrow burning everything in my way questioning my actions later. However I soon realised as time past that revenge was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse and to ensure I would not be overrun by mice I needed a trump card. Never mind that the game was about to start, sixteen nations in all tied together by a piece of string to those who were on the list or the list itself. I jugged a bottle of Vodka confiscated off a contestant licking my lips as it stung the rugged scar on my lips,_ it was time_.

* * *

**Germany**

"Germany! Germany!" Someone seemed to be hysterically screaming at me. Uh I turned away from the racket trying to stay asleep, vhy couldn't they vake me up in an hour or two?

"God West wake up before Ita here has a heart attack." My eyes still wanted to rest some more but something was shaking me forcing me to try to open them and push it away, so I could go back to sleep in peace. Light and a huge amount of it blinded me for the first few seconds. It vas like I was hung over though I don't remember getting drunk. Mein gott how much did I drink to forget it all?

"Mein Gott." I moaned again this time allowed as shots of pain bounced around inside my head. Damn hang over never had it this bad before except maybe that one time on Prussia's birthday but no need to bring that up.

"Ve Germany!" Someone seemed to be trying to cut off my supply of air, nope it was just Italy who's eyes were red and tears still fell.

"Vhat happened?" I asked Prussia, to be honest it was mostly a i-am-too-used-to-this-to-even-be-bothered sigh, as I tried to tear myself away from the Italian who really was cutting off my oxygen.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" A man who had ears and a tail of a black fox came out from behind some trees he held a uncanny resemblance to Japan.

"We have been waiting for you to wake up for a long time you know." A woman sat on the branch of one the tree with nails stuck into a baseball bat she was holding. It was painted a dark red and the paint seemed to be...dripping.

"The one who woke up first should be here any second-"

"Now." England appeared behind a woman with a look that was a mix of curious and his normal pissed off self. The woman herself drew my attention those red eyes almost seemed to demand it.

"Iggy what are you doing?" America shouted angry, it was obvious to us all that he had a huge crush on the small blonde nation. I had to admit from where we were it looked bad to be standing with what we could only consider to be the enemy.

"Well none of you wankers would wake up so I went off to explore." England huffed walking away from the woman and over to us. Wait where are we and who are these people?

* * *

**England**

Bloody hell the bed needs a new mattress was the first thing I thought as I sat up rubbing my head. It took me a few minutes to gain my bearing and realise I was not in bed but in some strange land not of my own. At first I thought I must have dozed off and tried pinching my right shoulder, for some reason when I did it in my dreams it wakes me up. I however did not wake up. Bloody hell this is real! Where am I, what is this place and why in the queens name am I here? I pinched myself again to double check it was real. I felt that small amount of pain almost unnoticeable yet there.

"Bother." I let out a sigh in frustration. Well lets look around and see if I can work out just where in the bloody hell I am. I noted the untrodden grass under my fingers, a thick pine forest to my right it was too clustered together to see anything besides trees, there was a group of unconscious nations sprawled in random positions on the ground and the plain lands to the left- Wait, what? My eyes went back to the unconscious nations which I only just noticed. "Bugger me." I muttered trying to wake them up. I had a feeling in my stomach telling me something was very wrong with this place. Eventually after insults, magic and scones I admitted defeat. They were not going to wake up any time soon and no my scones did not kill them. I finished observing what was left of the place which happened to be the sky. It was cloudless day the sun beating down on me, making me realise just how hot it actually was.

"Well I am defiantly not in England." I smiled slightly at my own joke as I took off my green army jacket leaving just my blouse covering my stomach. Whatever was going on I was going to go explore for a while. These gits clearly will not wake up any time soon if they cannot appreciate my lovely scones. Maybe I could also find some water, I hoped as I wondered off into the plain lands.

* * *

**Italy**

"Veee?" My sight was slightly fuzzy around the edges and my words dragged out. I hated headaches not even pasta could cure them. I stood up stumbling my legs feeling like jelly. I wonder why? I probably passed out from training, it had happened before I woke up and found Germany crying over me. Where was Germany? I saw America shouting at China and Japan waving a familiar green jackets, big brother France was trying to calm him down and Russia was just making some strange creepy noise but no sign of my always present German. I went to move but tripped over something squishy.

"Germany?" I moved so I could look at his face he looked cute like this, his hair was ruffled and a small smile played on his lips. He seemed so peaceful I wonder why he's asleep though? Was it siesta time?

"West will wake up when he is ready vhy don't you go hang out with Romano and Spain while you wait." Prussia put a hand on my shoulder looking somewhat serious, that scared me more than anything. He also seemed to have a shadow which was holding a polar bear that seemed rather weird but I would question him on that later.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" I stared unbelieving at the albino. It was Germany we are talking about here, he will wake up right now. Si and when he does he will chase me until I am out of breath and drag me into the gym. Maybe I should get a head start?

"He vill eventually." Prussia knelt besides his brother sweeping a single golden lock behind his ear. "I mean come on with an awesome brother like me has to!Kesesesesesese!" Prussia started to laugh, his mood completely different to a few minutes ago.

"Germany! Germany!" I started shouting not liking the wild changes in Prussia's behaviour. It was like how he acts when someone was dying... Like when _he_ died. No! Germany can't leave me, I need him!

"Mein Gott." He eventually said, his eyes opening. He was alive. Alive! I hugged him tighter than before scared of losing him. If he hadn't woken up I-I don't know what I would have done... He was everything to me. People kept talking but I zoned out listening to the quickened pitter patter of my heart beat. It was beating really fast like when I run away from England but this was different. My smile bigger than usual and a warm feeling in my chest. I felt this a lot around Germany but I didn't know what it meant. I could swear on my pasta I had this feeling before but when? It must have been a really long time ago. Germany's muscled tensed not a good sign brining my heads out of the clouds still as confused as before and started to listen. When did those strange looking people appear? Wow one of them has ears and a tail I wonder what it felt like. Do you think he would let me touch it? Ops I am getting off track needs to see what Germany's worried about.

"You will be participating in a little game for our pleasure in honour of our master. The aim is to survive without help from civilization and work out which nation is in charge of it all. Of course there are items here and there which will help. Some of which your prying friend has already found." At first I had no idea who they meant but realised everyone was staring at England who was carrying a frying pot, a rucksack and a lighter.

"Well it ain't a frying pan but it will do." Miss Hungry took the frying pot off of England moving it around as if adjusting her hands according to the shape and weight of the object, Austria shook his head a little in disbelief. That left the Brit with the lighter and rucksack. It was probably best for everyone if England did not have the frying pan it might give him the idea to cook. I shivered in thought.

"There will be some... hazardous surprises thrown at you now and again as we see fit. About guessing, it is not as simple as shouting out random names." The female albinos eyes slitted, making sure everyone of us understood this. I really did not get anything but I could always ask Japan and Germany to explain it later. Though I would probably fall asleep by the time they work out how to as normal.

"What she means." A different man started talking he looked like he was more machine than human, I tightened my hold on Germany scared he would be like that man in the movie America once gave me about scary Roberts taking over the earth. "Is that there are hidden challenges which you have to find and complete in order to guess. You must hope you have more challenges than guesses otherwise you will be stuck here forever." The man grinned though only one side of his mouth held teeth. He walked back into the forest with the woman with a baseball bat, she left a trail of red behind her.

"We vill be watching you." The albino and the rest also walked into the forest. The man really did have the ears and tail of a black fox I really wanted to touch it. As if reading my mind Germany gave me a look translating into _no_. My smile faltered as I pouted at not touching the fluffy tail. Germany sighed and patted my head, his way of trying to cheer me up since we had no pasta. No pasta... No... Pasta. I started to shake at the thought of never eating pasta again h-how could they do this?

"Germany what's going to happen?" I turned to the blonde German looking into his blue eyes hoping for him to tell me there will be pasta here somewhere.

"I have no idea." Germany shook his head grimacing, he wasn't smiling.

* * *

**Heres a list of the 16 nations:**

**Italy**

**Germany**

**Prussia**

**Canada**

**England **

**America**

**Austria**

**Hungry**

**France**

**Japan**

**Liechtenstein**

**Switzerland**

**Russia**

**Spain**

**Romano**

**China**

They were not all mentioned in the first chapter I know but for Russia the vodka bottle was a hint and they will all be mentioned next chapter, _pinkie promise_. I am going to have ships like GERITA & PRUCAN & USUK & ROCHO though the stages of the relationships will be different as you will see in the next few chapters. Any feedback is welcome thank you for reading.


	3. Reconnected Brothers

**England**

They disappeared from the treeline of the forest making neither a sound or even leaving a footprint for us to track. There was several minutes of silence while we processed what was happening before the storm hit.

"What the fucking hell is going on here bastards?" Romano shouted waving his arms to get across his point.

"Um Lovi." Spain reached out to Romano nervously and rightly so.

"Is this your fault is this some prank you and your friends are playing or is it coincidental you, France and Prussia are here?" Romano snapped turning at the Spanish man who quickly withdrew his hand.

"Da I would like to leave here as soon as possible so just admit it, yes?" Russia's smile got bigger, his eyes reflecting the sunlight making them gleam as a purple aura seemed to surround him.

"N-no." Spain shook his head, his hands up denying the charge, all while frightened to death of the Russian man looming over him.

"Why do you think we did it? Why not Rosbif?" That French prat was blaming me what bloody cheek coming from that git, he sent daggers my way and I damn well returned them.

"Bloody hell now you decide to believe my magic, make up your mind wanker." Rolling my eyes I actually thought about the suggestion for a moment but no I have no memory of performing any spells recently let alone buggering them up. "It was not me but if someone decided to nick my spell books as a joke." We all looked at America expectantly.

"Dudes why are you looking at me? I know I'm the hero and all but seriously I can't save you if we have no idea where we are." America laughed not sensing the mood in the slightest.

"He is to naïve to do it aru." China sighed shaking his a little head as he shuffled away from the Russian who seemed to be moving closer and closer towards him. "Hungary this better not be one of your stupid plans to try to play cupid."

"Look she would not drag Liechtenstein into this if it was her plan and I must we would certainly not be here." Austria huffed standing up for his ex-wife who looked slightly surprised at his outburst. I wonder if there is still a spark that might relight their old flame?

"Who is that?" Italy screamed abruptly, clinging to Germany as if the German could protect him when he was unable to see or move with the Italian rapped around him. I was expecting a ghost or some other fey to be playing a prank. Italy's eyes were trained at the spot refusing to look away as if it was one of those weeping angles from Doctor Who instead stood a man with light blonde hair though the tips darker and a curly ahoge off the top of his head which is longer than America's. It was Canada, really why do people never remember him? Okay yes sometimes I mistake him for America or not notice him straight away but still I knew who he was.

"He's my awesome boyfriend not as awesome as me but still not far from it. I brought him to our Christmas dinner last year and he made us pancakes for breakfast don't you remember Ita?" Prussia was hugging a crimson Canada from behind. Even after knowing for half a year it still surprised me but it had helped Canada come out of his shell a bit more, if Prussia ever hurt him though I would make his life a living hell. They were not the first nation's to date nor the first to be gay but some of the representations made it clear they did not like it. Backward thinking ass holes as long as they love each other what does it matter?

"Bro how come you never told me?" America gasped; I always assumed he knew about it, this might not be so pretty.

"Why did we need to tell you, your not awesome." Prussia shrugged poking his tongue out, America winced at that, it must have stung that they did not think being Canada's brother was reason enough to tell him.

"Sorry." He shrugged an apology without offering an excuse or reason which would normally have served to soften the blow.

"America calm the bloody hell down you git." I added insults to conceal the fact I was worried he might say something he would later regret. He usually goes into arguments all hot headed then moments later would come back saying he was sorry, unless it was Russia those two just did not seem to get on.

"Look I love him. I loved him when we were little and I still love him now. If that guy goes and hurts him I will rip his throat because-"

He _loved_ Canada? Not that I liked America or anything it was just a shook, I told myself promptly after asking the question. Denying any recognition of the tears welling up in my eyes threatening to fall down my face.

"- he's my older bro and if someone messes with him they will have me to deal with me because he is family to me." America finished his short speech glaring at Prussia. I quickly rubbed away any spare liquid taking residence in my eyes.

"Really?" Canada looked flabbergasted as if he had just been told that it was all just a dream. That he was really just a child who would have to wake up and go to school tomorrow instead of being the representation of Canada.

"Totally dude we grew up together we still play catch sometimes. You're really good at catching balls with your face though you should probably stop doing that, it looks like it hurts like hell." America grinned nodding his head like a bobble-head.

"Thanks." Canada smiled softly, his lover seeming not too happy over this brotherly bonding session.

"Um Switz you don't happen to have a gun on you that you can spare." Prussia asked Switzerland with a glint in his eye that yelled trouble.

* * *

**Germany**

"Italy-kun it is okay it's only um Prussia-san's boyfriend." Japan had already forgotten my brother's boyfriend's name though I must admit he was not the only one who forgets about Canada a lot. Talking of my brother I took a peek over my shoulder, he was still getting chased by Hungary with her frying pot. Sighing I focused on my own happenings. To be honest I did really did not care that Italy's body had moulded to become one with mine. He was warm and the shape of his body fit perfectly into mine though he really should be wearier of people. What if I was the one behind this, not that I was but that's beside the point. He could get hurt this way and the thought of him crying breaks my heart. It doesn't suit the cheery naïve nation I have come to know and care for.

"Si." Italy looked disappointed as he untangled are bodies so we were once again two people.

"It's okay I don't mind." I muttered to Japan looking down, my checks burning slightly as the Italian's eyes met my own, happiness basically written across them.

"Really ve? I love Germany he's so big and strong." Italy began hugging me leaning his head against my body probably sleepy I looked away trying to fight off a content smile making it's way onto my face. Lighting struck nearby some nations spared it only a fleeting glance while others did not even acknowledge it. It was getting closer with several bolts being sent down at one given time the number growing. It might pose a threat if it gets to close to us, being burned to a crisp was not something that I wanted to deal with right now.

"So what are we going to do aru?" China folded his arms his sleeves to long for him, even after all these years I am not completely sold on him being a boy despite Japan's assurances.

"What do you mean?" France muttered more occupied with other thing such as feeling up England's ass, I unconsciously put my arm around Italy's hips and brought him closer to me.

"Germany?" Those sleepy amber eyes only half-opened as he looked up at me his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Don't want you to fall down once asleep." I mumbled looking straight in front of me pretending to be listening to what was being said around us.

"Si~" The Italian yawned laying his head back against my chest. Why had I done it? Obviously I didn't want my best friend falling but it wasn't for that reason. So what was it?

"Well we are stuck here so what do we next aru?" China sighed shaking his head at our insolence, France got an elbow jabbed into his gut and Russia moved so close to China they were stood side by side.

"We need a base." Looking down at the Italian I continued more softly, "somewhere we can sleep at least."

"Well the next hotel I see I'll be sure to tell you potato bastard." Romano exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes at my suggestion. That weird assortment of humans had told us we would get no help from any sort of civilisation so any manmade structures were extremely unlikely. He had a point aside from trying to insult me and he was right as much as I hated to admit.

"We could go camping, it would be fun." Liechtenstein spoke up smiling as she played with some flowers.

"We are not on holiday." Switzerland frowned at his sister disapproving.

"Actually it's a good idea I know a place with fresh water and plenty of food, I wondered across it while you were all asleep." England interrupted Switzerland an arm on his hip as he once again reminded us that he has actually explored this place. Later we would have to ask him just what he found but for now just heading to the new base will have to be enough progress.

"Ja well lead the way." I sighed not wanting another argument to occur for at least five minutes but even that was too much to ask our rowdy group. I moved Italy so he was on my back and could keep on sleeping as we made our way into the thick pine forest. As we got in I realised the tops of the trees blocked out the sun making it go very, very dark.

* * *

**NOTE: **

**~When the dual Monarchy of Austria–Hungary ended I see it as a divorce so this reflects that they are divorced, however that they may still have feelings for one another despite that**

**~Canada was settled before America despite America becoming a country first, so Canada is oldest of the two in this**

**~China is a boy (though am I the the only one not thoroughly convinced of this?)**


	4. Darkness

**Holy Roman Empire**

They were stumbling through the forest, such clumsy creatures. There purpose served as nothing more than entertainment and even that was a flimsy excuse. The only one making any sort of process was England who was using the lighter, he may present a problem however I expected that, he was my trump card after all. Not him to be exact but his country, his magic and his connections that held more power than he could ever hope to tame and I was going to use that to keep an _old promise_.

**(flashback)**

I had wondered the lands looking for something bumping into ghosts which had long been my states. No one had seen us for decades until we wondered to a port town which was once part of my territory and bumped into an English sailor. I would not have understood the mess he called a language if I had not previously been a nation. He saw us saying most English folk had what he dubbed the 'sight' and said magic though widely unapproved did happen in small black cults. We then travelled to this island with optimism of sorts, not too hopeful, yet a spark of light in all our eyes were plain for you and me to see. _We were a step closer to making them pay, to see them squirm beneath are finger tips and watch their bodies burn until all that remained was cinders. _I had grown for reasons unknown, as had my states which was utterly preposterous we were not even alive much less human. My worsening moods has gotten worse with me snapping at people with no regard wanting to make sure they knew it was thanks to me they were now visible. They owed me. The human was right many saw us even the representive of the land though lucky for me he knew not of who I was and what my intentions were. He had commented that a black aura was starting to grow around me but other than that paid me no mind. His mistake as he was now on the list, it was a game and he was a player.

* * *

**Germany**

Having no idea which way to go for a while I wondered aimlessly in a random direction, every now again stopping to push Italy further up my back so he could not fall off. I almost gave up, deciding I was getting no where when I felt some one grab my arm. In this darkness I could not tell who it was and they said nothing to give away who they might be but what did I have to lose. After what felt like an hour a light blinded my eyes forcing me to cover them as we stepped out of the seemingly eternal darkness.

"Hungary?" I blinked against the light. She was the one who had grabbed me, who had been grabbed by Canada and he by Austria. In fact their was a whole chain of nations who were holding arms shoulders and in one case (Romano and Spain's) necks.

"Germany? So I grabbed a hold of you and Ita then." The woman beamed looking over at the sleeping Italian still fast asleep his curl in a the shape of a heart, well at least he was in happy mood I sighed inwardly.

"It vas dark." I looked down at the fresh grass away from the sun but even that was to bright, making my eyes ache.

"Yeah the only person who could see was England with his blasted lighter, not like he noticed us anyway." Hungry rolled her eyes dramatically, putting her chocolate coloured hair up into a ponytail.

"Um." I wanted to ask why she put her hair up, normally she refused saying it was unladylike. Where was a manual when you need one?

"Oi potato bastard let go of my fratello!" Romano marched up to me deciding to punch my arms, not that it hurt, it was just annoying and loud. Did he not see his brother was trying to sleep?

"Roma he'll be fine little Ita is still taking a siesta after all. Come on lets go to the lake, I thought I saw a tomato growing by it~" Spain came over trailing after the fuming Italian. He was as happy as could be not even being in some psycho country's game seemed to bring the nations mood down, though as long as he took Romano away I didn't care or even have the energy to. I was to worn out. Italy may be light but after an hour of carrying him and after whatever drug was in my system I felt weak.

"If you touch him I'll cut off your vital regions." Romano's eyes narrowed before turning to Spain. "Show me where these tomatoes are you bastard. N-not that I care or anything."

"Aw your so cute Roma~" Spain hummed dragging the grumpy blushing Italian away.

"Mein gott." I muttered under my breath momentarily forgetting Hungary's presence.

"Aw! Now that's has to be some yaoi action, if only they could kiss while I had a camera." Hungary squealed bouncing on the spot.

"Vhat's yaoi?" I questioned, I could swear Japan mentioned it before somewhen.

"Like you don't know." Hungary laughed wondering off leaving me confused, why would I know?

* * *

**England**

The first thing I did was jog to the lake dehydrated. Sweat covered my pale skin and my mouth was bone dry. Was I the really only one who could feel this heat? I knelt down on the untrodden grass by the lake cupping my hands. What was even stranger than my dehydration was that despite my overheating all I wanted was a strong cup of tea. I place my cupped hands into the water and brought some water to my lips, I fell back in surprise. I-it tasted like tea. How was that even possible? Recovering from my initial shock I willingly forgot all manners and shoved my head into the lake gulping the tea flavoured water, licking my lips in satisfaction once done. Well whatever was going on right then I would not complain, this place was made from magic after all I should not be surprised. I had long discarded my jacket and was quickly unbuttoning my blouse to join it, even the flimsy layer felt like a woolly jumper in this heat.

"Hey England." Canada spoke softly he was also bare-chested, so I was not the only who felt it.

"Hello Canada." I grinned in a happy mood.

"Uh are you okay? Your smiling, eh." Canada mumbled in a voice barely audible. I frowned I had forgot that some people are not allowed to be happy without receiving a thousand questions.

"I'm fine." I brushed him off replacing my smile with a frown. It was what he wanted, who had ever wanted me to be happy anyway?

"I didn't mean that! I am sorry." Canada started waving his hands trying to take back the words, it was to late however and I had already zoned out.

"Mr. England." Liechtenstein was shaking my shoulders gently. I liked her she was a polite young lady with manners and sweet to everyone which was most likely the only reason I broke out of the trance like state I had been in moments before.

"Yes Liechtenstein." I answered, at some point Canada had wondered off, giving up on me like everyone else.

"Big brother is missing, could I borrow your lighter so I can back through the woods?" She asked looking down to my pocket where I kept it. Her green eyes pleading, did she think I would really let her go out their with no idea where she was going?

"Ow!" I let the new information process the numbers did seem thinner than before, I noted mentally taking a quick glance round. In a place that seemed susceptible to moods this was troublesome to say the least if they found out... Lets not think about that. "Do not worry about it I will go get him since I know my way around." Not a huge lie, I looked up to the sky it was just past noon.

"O-okay thank you." Liechtenstein stuttered curtsying.

"No problems while I am gone go fishing for food or gather berries for dinner. Some wood for a fire would be helpful since we do not know how cold it will get tonight, by the way do not worry about being eco-friendly the trees will grow back by morning." Grow was not the right word, to grow would mean it would have to have been alive in the first place.

"Okay." Liechtenstein gave me a weird look probably thinking me crazy but I had bigger problems at the moment, who else was missing? I looked round noting down each representation present. In all including myself nine representations had reached the open area. I had managed to lose; Switzerland, America, China, Russia, Japan, France and Prussia who had probably snuck off with the frog. I was surprised Spain was not with them the trio was notorious for pulling pranks and causing trouble.

* * *

**China**

"Become one with me da~" Russia's arms wrapped around my waste making me feel even smaller in this forest. I was fed up of him asking that question when my answer was always going to remain the same, no. It was bad enough having got myself lost with Russia what was worse was that I had no idea where I was going.

"Let go of me aru!" I cried, my voice going high as I fought off the embrace. I managed to squirm out of his hold just to head-butt a tree and fall on my ass.

"Are you okay?" Russia's eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness as they examined my body looking for any sort of scrape. I did not question how he could see, my eyes focused on his. Those intricate violet orbs dancing gracefully in the dark seeming at home in this environment.

"I'm fine aru." I got up stubbornly, brining myself back to reality or whatever this was. Now which way to go?

"So become one with me~" Russia sang again.

"No aru! How many times do I have to say no before you understand no means no aru!" My eyes narrowed as I throw angry hand gestures at him. If he was trying to belittle me then he was going to find out I wasn't going to take it lying down.

"Sorry." The edges of his mouth seemed to curve downwards despite a smile still plastered to his face his eyes did not meet mine but the tree behind me. Did he actually apologise to me? The man who makes Lithuania shake and Estonia paranoid even Latvia could never go through with his ideas of standing up to him. That man was here quietly apologising to me.

"I uh." I forgot my usual suffix while trying to think of a reply. My head was screaming to just nod and be done with it but my heart was having none of that arguing that I should cheer the man up. "Look just because I won't become one with you does not mean we can not be friends aru." I sighed my heart having won out, he was just a bit lonely weren't we all.

"We can be friends?" Russia's eyes crinkled as they brightened and his mouth revealed a set of white teeth. The smile before seemed obviously forced in comparison to the one replacing it.

"Of course aru. Though there is one condition aru." I smiled in thought.

"What is it comrade?" Russia tilted his head as if puzzled by my request. Really he was ready to reel backwards as if he expected me to call it a hoax and stroll off to tell the others about my little joke on the big scary Russian.

"No fake smiles aru." I grinned looking where I presumed his face to be in this darkness. "The real ones are much to precious to be faked aru." A silence followed my words as if they needed to be processed by him before he could react next.

"I'll try." He finally answered yet I could not tell if he meant it, I guess time would tell. The next thing I knew he grabbed my hand, "follow me and we shall go to this lake da~" He sang before guiding us through the forest weaving in and out of trees seamlessly making sure to stop if I was too far behind.

* * *

**England**

The forest was silent, unnaturally so. No birds singing and the forest was clear of any animal tracks. I was alone and the forest wanted to make sure I knew it, I picked up some loose dirt letting it fall through my fingers. None of it was natural or came from anything organic it made my heart drop at the thought of being stuck here knowing none of it was real. I was getting side-tracked back to my first priority, where did the others wonder off to? I had followed a set off tracks off the main prints that seem to have been made by some of us splintering off but I was yet to bump into anyone.

"Ah!" A girlish shriek filled the air suddenly making me twist and turn having to work out which direction it came from.

"Hello!" I shouted fighting off branches and stinging nettles. "Hello!" Something felt wrong but I ignored it trying to get to whoever it was. I moved the lighter around and the corner of my eye caught something moving just out of my vision. I moved closer to it to find France on the floor curled up in to the ball.

"Frog face?" I looked down at him confused I thought it was girl who screamed then again no women were missing.

"Angleterre?" He seemed just as surprised his eyes going wide having realised something. "Wait stop!" He shouted but it seemed aimed behind me. I could take a guess why as something hit the back of my head.

"That hurt you damn frog." I muttered my vision having spots and my legs going from underneath me.

"It was England-san." I could hear Japan but he sounded far away and I felt so sleepy, so very sleepy.

* * *

**Prussia**

France really messed up this time and I am saying that as an awesome friend. We had chained up which would actually be pretty funny if ve could see but then again we couldn't that's why ve did it. Anyway Francey-pants decided to trip on a stray tree root which favoured positive geotropism more than us and ve ended up being split up from ze other not as awesome as me people. We wondered around vith no sense of direction or logic still linked, with no other problems splitting us into even smaller groups fortunately. Eventually are feet gave in from ze walking and ve stopped to re-group, see who was even vith us. Switzy and Japan formulated some sort of plan while me and France just hung out, vell it was not like I was that worried ve were representatives after all it would get sorted out eventually. Switzerland stood up and explained the plan, it vas pretty touch and go for my taste but I kept my mouth shut. I vonder how Birdy is doing? If one of those freaks here touched him there will be blood shed and it von't be mine. I climbed up a nearby tree with Switzerland, checking the strength of the branch tentatively before putting my whole weight on it. Switzerland had swiftly punched France in ze crotch before climbing, I had to hold in a fit of awesome giggles as France let out the girlish scream I have ever heard, even Hungary has a deeper voice. I heard shouting far off though it soon got closer and emitted a light. A light would be helpful. Japan was in charge of leading ze figure this way towards France, who was bait since it was his fault ve got separated. I was an awesome friend but I wasn't an awesome suicidal friend. The figure walked over to France.

"Wait Stop!" France shouted but at my angle who it was aimed at was unknown. Japan hit the guy on the head with a good sized rock, I could see ze dent from up here ze poor guy was probably brain damaged. I jumped down ze tree while Switzerland opted to climb down, sissy.

"It was England-san." Japan turned the body over, he was right nobody else could ever have those eyebrows I mean come on they were unawesomely huge! His dirty blonde hair was now red from the blood spilling out of his head. I was glad to say I had nothing to do with it I mean he vas going to be pretty pissed when he woke up maybe he could rival my brothers temper.

"Well we have a light at least." Switzerland picked up the small lighter which was patterned.

"It should heal itself in a few days though he should be conscious within a few minutes." Japan observed taking the lighter which was still on and hovering it above the Brit careful not to set him on fire. "There may be some short term memory loss but the memories will come back to him as his brain heals so nothing to major to worry about." Japan finished handing ze lighter back over to Switzerland.

"Vhat are ve going to say vhen he wakes up?" I asked laughing as France visibly paled.

"Tell him it was not my fault." He grabbed onto the collar of my shirt shaking me back and forwards worried. It was almost as if he knew England would wake up in the moment following and throw himself to strangle the Frenchman.

"You bloody git I came to help you! I do not know what in Peters name is going on but I just know it is somehow your fault frog!" England growled, they knew each other well despite being at each others throats, no pun intended.

"P-Prussia." France said through choked breaths.

"Francey-pants its your fault for tripping over ze tree root." I grinned awesomely as England spared me a glance before getting back to his original task, to kill the Frenchman. This was pay back for vhen France unawesomely hid my beer for a month, nobody cuts off my supply and gets away with it. Nobody.

"Angleterre." France grabbed onto England's throat and pushed him backwards onto ze floor.

"England-san do you remember what your were doing?" Japan ignored France's troubles and the fact he was to blame for the dent in the Brit's head.

"Looking for you and the others after Liechtenstein mentioned Switzerland was missing." England punched France in the face aiming for the nose, which by the click vas broken. France retaliated by kicking England in the stomach snapping a rib or to as the Englishman coughed up some blood which he used to spit on the Frenchman's clothes. "Do not worry I left her back at the lake it is much to dangerous to allow a lady out here." If Switzerland vas ever going to help France, vhich for his neutral personality was unlikely, it was now completely off ze table.

"Stupid black sheep of Europe." France huffed dodging one of England's punches.

"Frog legs." England took a kick to knee wich while France was concentrating on he head-butted him in ze head.

"Shouldn't you go and find the others then, yes?" France sneered, smirking at the fact he was right.

"Bloody git! Right follow my tracks back to the lake, Prussia you can still remember how to right?" England addressed me pushing France off. He made sure to get one last kick in before getting up.

"I am awesome remember, is Canada there?" I thought to ask of my almost as awesome as me boyfriend.

"Yes so is Germany, now go." England looked at us one last time before he stormed off still angry from his fight with France.

"He does know that we have the lighter right?" I looked to France who just shrugged.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the absence has been busy with revision and exams on a good note I have graduated into year 11 with first class honours (1 of 3 in my whole year :3)**

**~ One of my head cannons is that Hungary loves yaoi **

**~ Also another head cannon is that Germany reads manuals for everything**

**~ Another head cannon I also have is that since they grew up alone and had to fight off other nations in their chib forms, nations like England, Prussia and Lithuania know basic survival skills like how to follow tracks**


	5. Bad luck

**England**

"That bloody frog what makes him so sure of his damn self? If I did not have to hunt down these other idiots I would have cut off his vital regions. Who was even left to find now I sent those gits on there merry way?"

"America, Russia and China although Russia and China have already found there way." A voice chimed in, the tone of her voice seemed almost patronising.

"Come down here." I trained my eyes onto the woman siting on a burning tree branch.

"Probably best with all the fire." She jumped down in front of me, nonchalant of the fact we were on different sides of this fight.

"Is there any particular reason why you are here?" I raised an eyebrow making sure to keep some distance.

"Maybe there is or maybe I just like to watch things burn." She smiled picking up a burning leaf. I followed her gaze behind me where the path I had taken was full of bright ambers and yellows dancing in the darkness eventually turning black and coating the ground with ashes from the burned foliage.

"Oh crap." It dawned on me, my resentment of France must have been picked up upon by the forest. "Damn bloody magic." I cursed kicking the floor in frustration only bringing on more flames. "Fine, if you will not tell me why you are here then tell me what you are." I tried to calm myself down by replacing rage with curiosity. It was not really working if I had to tell the truth, though that would not stop me from trying.

"I was once of your kind so were my kin then we disappeared, well except one of us." The woman smiled thinking back to what must have been her more pleasant days.

"Then the country organising this is dead." I muttered to myself thoughtfully. To be honest that left a lot of possibilities so many had risen and fallen in my lifetime alone and with China here so many more possibilities open up.

"I wouldn't waste too much time thinking about it since your not going to remember this anyway." The woman pulled me towards her as if in a hug and span me around, swapping our positions. The last thing I saw was a tear fall down her checks as something hit the back of my head with full impact. "Another chance gone." The woman muttered to herself as everything became a blur of colours and for a second time I fell to the floor.

* * *

**America**

I would never admit that I got lost from the others, if anyone ever asked me about this I would instead do a Prussia and say I was to much of a hero for them. That they ran away from me unable to handle how hero I am! Grugurgrpgurrghghghg. My stomach was grumbling and with no burgers around it looked like it was going to stay that way.

"Why couldn't we get lost in a world made of burgers?" I sighed wishfully, patting my stomach as it once more growled in agreement.

"... I like to watch things burn." My head immediately snapped up looking for the owner of the speaker. It was not to far away but my mind was distracted by the flames which given the chance would jump out at me. How did I not notice them before? I circled to the area behind the woman where the fire had yet to spread, I think she was talking to someone but I'd deal with them once at a time.

"Got you!" I shouted as I punched her in the back of her head, pleased with myself at my stealth the flames offered little light which allowed me to watch the body fall to the floor now for the next person.

"Nice try. Next time try not to voice your thoughts on hamburger worlds and you might actually have a chance." The woman laughed as I blushed at the thought of someone hearing what I said.

"If I didn't hit you then who did I hit?" I asked confused as why she would abandon her own people.

"You'll see, now I must be leaving you." The woman strolled off into the forest, the weird thing was she didn't seem happy but sad, the flickering of a dying fire only seeming to dampen the atmosphere.

"Well lets see who I hit." I turned the body over and mentally banged my head against a tree. It was England and his hair was caked with blood, though most of it appeared dried up. Why couldn't it have been Russia or someone I would have been pleased to have an excuse to hit? It seemed no matter where I am, the world was conspiring against my love life. I squatted down besides him. Noticing he was topless I touched his pale skin. It was so warm and soft, I let my hands trail down to his stomach and back up till I was cupping his face. I leaned in towards his pale pink lips as if I was Prince Charming and he was Sleeping Beauty. As if I was a story book hero and that this one kiss would wake him up. "No!" I snapped out of it. Moving my hand so I could pick him up bridal style. Damn Brit why did he have to be so tempting? If I did kiss him the guilt would chew me up until I eventually admit what I had done which would end up with him hating me forever. I could never live with that. Anyway I was a hero I couldn't go round stealing kisses off unconscious people. It was just plain creepy.

"Idiot." England muttered and snuggled up to my chest.

"Ow come on!" I whined aloud looking up to the sky. "This is not fair!"

* * *

**Germany**

I carefully leaned to one side and laid Italy on the ground, his rest was undisturbed by the fluent movements. Curling up as if he was looking for my back I chuckled lightly at him taking off my jacket and putting it over him as a replacement for a blanket to keep him warm. I strolled away from his quite spot of grass not to far from the lakes edge when someone called my name.

"Mr Germany. Mr Germany." I turned my head to see Liechtenstein jogging over to me.

"Yes Liechtenstein are you alright?" I asked the girl, it seemed Switzerland had gotten lost, normally the air were inseparable like two peas in a pod.

"I hate to admit it but I am terribly hungry. We should catch some fish and collect some berries for dinner." Liechtenstein pointed to the sun standing out from the cloudless blue sky. It was gone noon we had already missed lunch and I suspect she was not the only one who was feeling hungry.

"Ve should set some traps for rabbits and the sorts too." I nodded in agreement glad my stomach had not yet voiced it's opinions for itself.

"How are we to fish without bait or rods, eh?" A quiet almost unheard voice beside Liechtenstein asked.

"We could use our hands or a spear." Hungary dragged Austria over to the chat. "We did not always have rods and fishing nets you know."

"Bastards, you should be more focused on building a fire." Romano huffed as Spain nodded eagerly in agreement.

"We do need to stay warm at night." I nodded thoughtfully as the list grew.

"I'll set up traps for the animals da." Russia opted as he sat on top of Canada. He wasn't here when we arrived?

"I'll gather barriers since I doubt you can tell which ones are poisonous aru." China rolled his eyes like a senior would at a junior. Wasn't he also missing?

"Did Mr England find you? Have you seen Switzerland?" Liechtenstein fired questions at the pair. England was gone? That's it! The meeting was quickly getting out of hand and the lack of organisation was making my skin crawl.

"Stop! This shall be an organised meeting where we talk in an orderly fashion! Got it?" I shouted shutting them all up as they all nodded obediently. "Good, first of all China and Russia when did you get here?"

"We got here about half an hour ago and we have not seen opium or anybody aru." China explained opting to sit next to Russia.

"Right next Liechtenstein what do you mean by, 'did Mr England find you.'" I looked at the girl sat in between Hungary and Russia who was sat on top of Canada.

"When I told him about big brother being missing and that I wanted to go find him he offered instead since he knew the path we took. He told me to focus on dinner instead and that the trees will grow back by morning." Liechtenstein explained not seeming nervous at all the attention. I wonder what he meant by the trees growing back by morning it sounded utterly ridiculous.

"What's this about big brother? Did some one miss me, yes?" France limped over, I was not even going to ask what happened to him. He looked like he had been in a bar fight gone wrong being Prussia's brother I had seen enough of them to know what they look like. I couldn't help to wonder how the other guy looked?

"She meant me." Switzerland swiftly kicked France in the vital regions before sitting besides Liechtenstein glaring at France.

"The awesome me led us back. Kesesese!" Prussia laughed giving me a good-to-see-you slap on the back before kicking Russia off his boyfriend. In the mean time Japan handed me a lighter.

"It is England's lighter." I stated, looking from the lighter to Japan questioningly of why he had it.

"Yes, we... ran into him and he gave us this. He told Prussia to follow his tracks back to here." Japan's face held no hint of emotion suggesting he wasn't telling anything other than the truth. The pause worried me slightly and I decided would have to ask Prussia about what really happened later on.

"It is a shame I had meant to ask him what he found out about this place." I sighed shaking my head. He knew so much it was probably not his best idea to wonder off before debriefing us on the situation at hand.

"So how is he meant to find his way back?" Hungary fiddled with her frying pot bored.

"Well he was going to look for the others who got lost." Switzerland turned to her and explained. "So he probably was not planning on coming back straight away."

"Well with Russia and China arriving and you four that makes fourteen of us here." Austria sighed.

"Excluding England that leaves one person missing da." Russia grinned earning a glare and a smack from China. At this point I really was not going to ask.

"England probably knows vhat he is doing so lets forget about them for the moment." There was no point in sending more of us to get lost in the woods, it would only serve to be counter productive so I brought the meeting back to the original purpose. "I am guessing England suggested this place as most suitable for a base and so we will work on that assumption with each of us volunteering to do a task."

"I'll go fishing using my hands, mis amigos?" Spain grinned at the other members of the Bad Touch Trio who nodded confidently, it was blatantly going to turn into a competition over who could catch the largest fish. I tried to console myself with thoughts such as at least they are trying to catch something or if they do not catch anything I would not be the only one shouting bloody murder at them.

"I am totally going to kick their asses birdy, just for you." Prussia kissed the Canadian's check before pulling away with a cocky smile heading towards the lake with his best friends.

"Fine, well we are going to go collect some firewood." Romano grabbed Canada and stormed off towards the edge of the forest to search for some sticks and twigs.

"I am going to go get some berries aru." China sighed getting up.

"I'll join you." Japan walked over to his former mentor before heading to some bushes nearby to where Romano and Canada were collecting sticks.

"Switzerland you still remember how to make wooden swords and bows right?" Hungary picked herself up, dusting the apron on her dress.

"I am rusty but it will suffice for our current circumstances." Switzerland nodded.

"I will make arrows though I will need some feathers and flint." Liechtenstein stood up next to Switzerland wanting to be useful.

"Humph you forget I also can make weaponry." Austria huffed walking after them seeming annoyed and just a tad jealous of Switzerland.

"I cannot hunt without bait but I can make the traps." Russia went in the direction not yet headed by any others. I pocketed the lighter in my trousers pocket. I was the only one left without a job it seemed, I took my time and strolled over to Italy. I laid beside him joining him under the cover of my coat. As if he could sense my presence the Italian rolled over and hugged me. Blushing I put an arm around him wanting to stay close. I am sure a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**NOTE: Poor England will not remember anything about any of this and Germany will never get his answers.. well not yet anyway. Tell me if the plot is to fast and thank you for the review.**


	6. Downfall

**Italy**

"Ve~" I yawned as my eyes opened to find myself against something squishy. I tried to poke it, moving my head back but my arms couldn't move. I blinked several times before I realised what was keeping my face so warm. "Doitsu!" I snuggled myself back into his chest, his shirt had moved where he had been turning in his sleep last. With no t-shirt covering his stomach it revealed his six pack which I was happily using as my personal pillow. "Ve~" Waking up like this made me not as afraid about the nightmare I had where we were all stuck in this strange world with strange looking people and no pasta! It was really scary. Maybe I should ask Fratello what it means? A world without pasta though... it was impossible for my brain to process the thought.

"Italy." Germany muttered under his breathe using his arm to bring me closer to him as he started to wake up. It was his way of waking up, like a mental check list in his head although he was normally awake before me so I did not see him like this very often.

"Yes Germany, do you want some pasta for breakfast?" I asked talking into his chest making his skin vibrate earning a small chuckle from the man. I would have sat up but his arm kept me in place meaning I would have to wait a few more moments for him to fully wake up and loosen his grip around me. I was content like this however so did not mind the limitations in my movement.

"Do you mean it vas just a dream?" Germany yawned putting one of his big hands in front of his mouth. His bright blue eyes that usually hid the pit of emotions he really felt seemed so clear and obvious when we lock gazes like this. He must of had a nightmare and it was one bad enough to put him on edge even after waking up. How strange for us both to have one?

"Ve~ Now lets make some pasta!" I cheered, pasta made everything better! "Wait..." As I sat up letting my eyes wonder beyond my German my shoulders sagged and my mile vanished.

"It vasn't a dream." Germany coughed also sitting up, his eyes wearily wondering around checking out are surroundings like he did when we were in enemy territory during the war. His eyes finally met me and he moved putting his coat on my shoulders, letting it drape over me. "Have it your shivering." I looked down at my hands seeing he was right. I looked back up at him, his face turning red.

"Are you okay your face is red? Do you have a cold? Oh no how do you cure a cold?" I panicked brining my head to his to check the temperature like Japan showed me last time I was round his. It was not hot but his face got redder still. "Ve?" I pulled away tilting my head confused he had no temperature yet it was becoming worse.

"I'm fine really." Germany mumbled looking at a piece of ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth, well we were not on earth but that was besides the point. He got up mechanically before offering me a hand up, which I took.

"Your not and I will stay with you until I deem you better." I nodded determined. I was going to make Doitsu better even if he does not want me to... Though I am not sure how I will cure him yet, but that doesn't matter to much because this time round it will be me saving Germany not him saving me!

"Ja." Germany sighed reluctantly as I locked my arms with him skipping over to Miss Hungary.

"Hello Italy, hello Germany." She smiled waving.

"Hello Miss Hungary I think Germany has a cold." I pushed the German in front of me so she could see what I meant. When I was little and Austria was ill she would always look after him and make him better, maybe she could make Germany better to.

"I'm fine I was just a little hot." Germany muttered still looking at the ground his checks still red.

"Ah I see he is indeed ill but this is an illness of the heart, something that seems to be ridiculously complicated if overthought about but can be solved simply." Hungary nodded seriously as if she understood perfectly about what was wrong. "Lucky for you I know the cure Italy."

"What is it?" I bounced happy it could be solved so easily though slightly worried she seemed so serious, Germany was choosing to remain silent.

"Come here." She gestured for me to come closer and started whispering in my ear quietly.

"Really it is that easy?" I asked stepping back surprised.

"Yep now I'll be with Liechtenstein right next to the fire if you need me." Hungary waved smiling confidently as she left, her confidence made me feel so sure about what I had to do next.

"Vhat did she say?" Germany looked at me curiously.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you." I giggled happily at the thought that I was going to help Germany and without the use of pasta.

"Okay but if it is porn I don't vant it." Germany closed his eyes huffing while trying to guess what the Hungarian had told me.

"I promise it's not." I smiled going on my tip toes, bringing our bodies close together. I could feel his breath at this distance and before I could doubt it I brought our lips together tearing any distance we were apart.

"Italy?" Germany broke apart falling backwards his eyes now open. His whole face was a deep red like Spain's tomatoes that Romano always boasted about to me.

"Did it not work?" I had been so sure it would work... I just wanted was to make him better... Prove that he's not always saving me... That I wasn't useless or a burden... but I couldn't even do that.

"No! No! It worked." Germany recomposed himself trying to come closer to me.

"Your lying!" I shouted through tears, it was as if my eyes themselves were rainclouds. My heart seemed to shatter and feelings which have been confusing me for decades made me want to disappear, made me wish that I had never existed. Who was I fooling I was not good enough for Germany he deserved better than someone like me. I was just being selfish. I had to think of him. Not able to face him any longer I did the only thing I could. Run straight into the forest.

"Italy vait!" I could here Germany shouting behind me but I kept running and running after all it was the thing I am good for.

* * *

**Japan**

"Italy-kun and Germany-kun just ran into the forest." I watched them running trying to disappear into the forest, leaving them bare to whatever danger lie ahead of them. It was all to clear that something would happen I just hoped I could reach them before it happens.

"What sort of running away?" Hungary-chan turned around distressed probably catching a glimpse of Germany before they were both out of sight. England had been right. The trees cut yesterday had grown back overnight as if they had never been touched in the first place, leaving us no sight of the pair.

"I cannot be sure but it seemed Italy-kun was crying." I stood up picking up the wooden sword Hungary-san had made yesterday. It was nothing compared to my katana but when life gives you lemons make lemonade.

"Whoops maybe I pushed them a bit to quickly." Hungary-chan muttered to herself biting her lip. She stood up having just finished polishing her own sword.

"Ow Hungary did you get them to kiss." Liechtenstein-san smiled happily clapping her hands.

"It seems that didn't turn out to well." Switzerland-san frowned at Hungary-chan before going back to watch his sister.

"Look I am more knowing in that department than you." Hungary-chan snapped back.

"I am going to go after them before they get lost." I looked at Hungary-chan having a feeling she was also going to tag along.

"Yes it was partly my fault after all and it is a good excuse to try out the swords." Hungary-chan nodded just as I had expected. We sprinted up to the edge of the forest scowered the ground until Hungary-chan found there tracks sending us straight into the forest, with Hungary leading and me bringing up rear in charge of keeping an ear out for danger. I heard an arrow being fired and brought up my sword instantly thinking it was my katana which the arrow was deflected off of effortlessly. Before the person shot again I pulled Hungary-chan to the ground with me the arrow was heard hitting the tree where Hungary stood seconds ago.

"Sorry!" Liechtenstein-san rushed over to us apologising rapidly. I noticed she was holding a branch with fire on it making a make shift torch that reminded me.

"How could you see where you were going?" I asked Hungary-chan who seemed to notice what she had done as well.

"I was not thinking I was so into following the tracks I forgot about everything else." She looked confused not understanding what had happened either. "Why are you here anyway?" She turned to Switzerland probably wanting to avoid the previous subject.

"We thought we'd tag along to try our weapons out." Switzerland-san walked out from behind a bush seeming more annoyed than anything else, a frown still prominent on his face.

"I wanted to come since everyone else was busy and this seems exciting." Liechtenstein-chan whispered to Hungary-chan, both of them giggling at the real reason.

* * *

**NOTE: ****Anyone here other than me want to hug Italy at this point? ****Thank you so much for the reviews it helps me write :)**

**.**

**~ When life gives you lemons make lemonade (it is a saying which means do not waste what you have)**

**~ I consider Hungary and Japan friends as they bond over yaoi which is why I use the Japanese suffix -chan for her and not Liechtenstein **

**~ Liechtenstein and Switzerland are brotherly/sisterly at the moment**


End file.
